Konoha Legends
by Anon E. Mous
Summary: Iruka tells a bedtime story about the heroes of Konoha long before their time. Challenge also issued to any writer with guts enough to take it.
1. Silver Pheonix

Konoha Legends

"Tell me a story papa." The black haired six year old jumped into bed and grabbed the covers. A black haired jounin walked into the room after his son. He sat down on the bed and absentmindedly scratched the scar on his nose.

"Let's see, what story do you want to hear today?"

"I want a new story."

"Well you know about the Hokage. He won't let you forget him. You know about Jiraya, and Tsunade, and Orochimaru. How about Copy Ninja Kakashi?"

"You told me about him yesterday."

"Oh, yes. Then how about The Silver Pheonix." The young child nodded. Iruka sat back in his chair. "Okay, it was back in the days of the first Lord Hokage. His story starts when he was a chunin. There was a young man named Kotarou."

"Was he strong?" the child asked.

"Nobody used to think so. Kotarou was shy, he didn't know many jutsus, and he didn't have an advanced bloodline. The only way that he was able to become a chunin was because he could use the jutsus he did know, very well."

"What did he look like?"

"He was kind of short, not real strong. The only things that made him stand out were his silver hair and twin swords on his back. They were swords passed down through his family, since years before Konoha was ever made.

"Anyway, the mission that was given to Kotarou was to retrieve secret documents from the Air Country. It was a dangerous mission, and the entire party knew it. There were two jounin and a chunin along with Kotarou. He was made the leader by the Hokage. He tried to tell the Hokage that he was not the best choice, but the Hokage would not hear of it.

"They had traveled far into Air Country and had not hit any enemy shinobi. Kotarou thought that there was something wrong, but he didn't say anything. They went further into the country and were almost at the target when they were ambushed by twenty enemy jounin. The Leaf was strong then, but not strong enough for two jounin and two chunin to defeat twenty jounin, but they fought anyway.

"The enemies revealed that it was all a trap. The documents didn't even exist. The ninja fought using jutsu after jutsu. They even ended up setting the surrounding forest on fire. The Leaf shinobi were fighting well until Kotarou was knocked through several burning trees, most of which fell on top of him. The other shinobi saw it happen but couldn't do anything, because if any of them stopped fighting they would die.

"Once they saw their comrade fall, they too began losing ground against their enemy. They ended up cornered against the burning forest. There was no way out, and the enemies were advancing. The twenty jounin were down to fifteen, but the Leaf shinobi were nearly out of chakra.

"All of a sudden, out of the burning forest a lone figure stood up holding two swords. Flames swirled around him and his blades. What happened after that is a little sketchy. The two jounin and chunin claimed to remember only three things. The first was that the figure seemed to have firey wings growing out of his back. The second was the loud bird like screech that was heard right before the third; a wave of heat that caused all of them to close their eyes.

"They heard screams all around them, but the heat made them keep their eyes closed. When they did open their eyes, Kotarou stood over them. The bodies of the fifteen shinobi lay around the battlefield, each one burned beyond recognition and slashed to bits.

"Kotarou wouldn't say what happened after that, but . . ." Iruka looked down at the sleeping form of his son. A smile crossed his face as he pulled the covers up higher. "Good night, Naruto."

Author's notes: If anyone is interested I have a challenge to offer. This is not a one shot fic, in fact it is a four part fic that I'm writing. Anyone who is willing take part in this writing challenge is both welcomed to and encouraged. More information will come in the next chapter.


	2. Kage Ryu

Konoha Legends 2

"What story are you going to tell me tonight, Papa?" As he did almost every night, the small child bounded into bed. It was amazing to his father how someone with that much energy could ever fall asleep. Then again there was a young, blond haired, student that he remembered, that he used to think the same thing about.

Iruka sat down on the bed as he did almost every night. "Do you know of the Nara clan?" he asked his son.

"Yeah, Nara Kyo is in my class. They say his father is a genius, and his mother is a psycho."

Iruka chuckled as he remembered Shikamaru and his lack of drive to do . . . much of anything. He also remembered Ino and her, yes, for lack of a better term, rather psychotic behavior. "You know I used to teach both of them. And I don't want to hear you calling anyone a psycho." 'Even if it is true,' he thought. "But yes Shikamaru has an IQ of over 200."

"Wow, I bet he's even smarter than you." Iruka blinked a few times, rather annoyed.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes."

"Alright. The Nara clan was around long before Konoha was formed. They were very powerful shadow masters, but they also had another powerful weapon that allowed them to survive so long."

"What was it?"

"The Nara clan was usually peaceful, and when they fought they used their brains, but the clan leaders also had the power to summon Dragons."

"Wow," the child gasped.

"Nara Ryu was one of the best, and last of his clan. He was such a skilled shinobi that he gained a reputation for always getting his man. They called him 'Kage Ryu,' the Shadow Dragon. Kage Ryu was a good man, too good for some. Because of his reputation, he was always called on to do assignations.

"One mission, he was sent out to kill a target, nothing that he hadn't done before, but this time was different. He found his target, a young woman, picking herbs. She wasn't hurting anyone, she didn't look dangerous, so Ryu did something he rarely did. He walked out of the shadows.

"When she noticed him, she asked him, 'What do you want?' to which he said, 'I've been sent here to kill you.' The woman tried to run but found herself in what we now call the kage mane no jutsu. Before she could scream he said 'But I won't.'

"Ryu went looking for information before he went after the target again. He was doing something that is frowned upon by all shinobi. He was questioning his mission. Ryu spent three days trying to find out why this woman was to be killed. The client manufactured medicine, but this woman was creating a medicine that could put him nearly out of business.

"Ryu went back to the man, bringing the woman with him. She was not his prisoner, and she was alive. When he confronted the client the man snapped his fingers and thirty shinobi surrounded him. Seeing no other option, he summoned the mightiest of dragons.

"The dragon king was not happy about being called out to fight. Especially when he found out that Ryu had broken the unwritten shinobi law of not questioning the client. None the less they fought. Human and dragon. Shadow jutsu and dragon strength. The fight lasted a full day and the client escaped, but his shinobi did not.

"Ryu had won the day and saved the girl, but for his disgrace the great dragon told him that he was never again allowed to summon the dragons, and since he was the last dragon summoner, the torch could not pass to another.

"Ryu looked at the woman he had saved and said, 'That's okay,' . . ." Naruto shifted under his covers. "And they lived happily ever after."

Iruka stood up, gave his son a kiss on the head, then walked toward the door.

"I don't remember them living happily ever after," whispered his wife as he came out of the room. "If I remember the way the Nara men tell it she made Ryu's life a living hell."

Iruka scratched the back of his head. "Well I don't want our son to get the wrong ideas about girls." Both gave a soft laugh as a light knock came from the door.

An anbu dressed in a cape, with a bear mask on, stood before Iruka. "Iruka-sensei. Hokage-sama has requested your presence for mission that he wishes you to take.

"Hai." He turns back to his wife. "I'll be back soon." And with a smile he walks out the door.

Author's notes: Thank you to you who have stayed with this fic. As I said before, more info will come with this chapter. My part in this challenge will be explained here. I will read any and all stories written in response to this as well as leave feedback. The feedback will be honest (and constructive). If you cannot handle honest feedback, do not participate. To throw your hat into the ring, just have "TIB" somewhere in the summary. Part of the criteria will come after the next chapter. Everything will be given by the 4th chapter.


	3. The Explosive Shu

Author's notes: This is actually just to Xoni Newcomer. I would like a chance to turn the tables and review your review. First off, who are you to tell someone that they should stop writing? You have no right to do that especially on a forum such as this. There is a lot of crap out there but that is no reason to say that a work should just be stopped. You also seem to have the criticism part of the review down, but you left out the constructive part. Second, the stories are supposed to be far from the characters in the manga. We all already know what happened in the manga. There is no reason for me to retell it. Third, the chapters are short because the stories are short. They are bedtime stories; they are not supposed to be long. A chapter not being long is no reason to scrap a fic. I have read some damn fine work that was only a page long, so that is neither here nor there. Fourth, the tales are not supposed to be gripping excitement, action, and drama. They are kiddie tales. It is obvious that you have never tried to verbally tell someone a story. It is a lot harder than it looks, especially for someone who deals in teaching facts like Iruka does. This is called staying in character. Besides that, the stories are only part of what is happening. Fifth, I can accept a flamer, but not a high and mighty one that seems to think that they know what is the right direction to take a story (I am talking about both fics here). You are not the only audience out there on the vastness of the internet. Finally, I want to say that I write first and foremost for myself. I am doing this for my own pleasure as is everyone else on this site. I may inform people that they need a editing, fact checking, or even a rewrite in some instances, but to tell someone to downright stop is uncalled for. That is a low blow and I don't appreciate it, and I think I can speak for everyone on this site when I say not to tell someone that again. That is all I have to say.

Konoha Legends

"You have to go?" the young boy asked as he watched his father pack his things.

"I have a mission, Naruto. You know this is what we do."

"Do you have time to tell me a story before you go?"

Iruka checked his watch. "It's only six."

"But you won't be here tonight." Iruka sighed, picked up his son, and put him on the bed.

"Okay. Let's see. How about the story of Shu?" Naruto nodded, though he seemed confused. "We don't know a whole lot about Shu, even if he was the grandfather of our first lord Hokage, but I will tell you what we do know.

"Back before Konoha was ever a village there was a man known only as Shu. Nobody knew where he got his ninja training, what village he belonged to, if any, or even which country he came from. All anybody knew was that he was good."

"What did he look like?"

Iruka chuckled a little. "I would like to know too. It was said that he only showed his face to one person, and she didn't take any pictures. Nobody really knew what he looked like."

"How did he hide his face?"

"He wore a black mask that covered all but his eyes and mouth. Now can I continue with the story?" Naruto nodded. "Shu's greatest strength was that he had a knack for making stuff blow up. Explosives were an art form with him. There were many times when he was thought to have been blown up."

"Why?"

"He used explosive notes, sheriken with gunpowder tips, if it blew up Shu would use it and he knew how to make it look like the blast took him with it."

"But why would he do that?"

"To get the jump on his opponent. Anyway, Shu was a rogue ninja, one who just traveled around wherever he wanted, looking for work. Shu fell in love with a woman in a traveling band of ninja, and she fell in love with him. This band would later become one of the groups that formed Konoha. Fearing that he would get killed working in such dangerous ways she asked him to give it up. After one last job, he said he would.

"He was offered a job, while out looking for work, to blow up a building. There was a lot of money involved for him if he did it. In fact, enough to take care of him for life. So he took the mission that would be his last.

"Three days later, news reached the band that a large building in the Hidden Village of the Grass containing a lot of important papers had blown up. There were three unidentified shinobi bodies found in the rubble."

"Who were they?" Naruto asked.

"Even to this day we do not know, though it is suspected that one of them was Shu."

"We don't know? Why not?"

"Shu took the money before he went on the mission and hid it. Then he sent letters to both the man who gave him the mission and the woman he loved to arrive after the mission was over, telling where the money was hidden. If something went wrong, either she would be protected or he would get his money back. When they got to the place it was said to be, the money was gone.

"Three days later, the woman came forward saying that she was going to have a baby-"

Two knocks sounded at the door. Iruka grabbed the last of his things.

"Nine months later she had a child that would be the mother of the first lord Hokage. Two days after that she disappeared. Some said she was attacked by shinobis from the Hidden Grass, some think she was attacked by a wild animal-"

Two more knocks sounded at the door.

"Coming! Most think that Shu survived and they ran off together, that is what I think." Iruka opened the front door to the team that he would be completing the mission with. He smiled at his son. "Be good for your mother."

"Okay, papa." Naruto half smiled as Iruka ruffled his son's hair.

"Good bye, honey," Iruka said hugging his wife, standing behind their son.

"Be careful," she whispered as he walked away.

Author's Notes: Once again, I thank those of you who have stayed with this story. Now for the third part of my challenge. Pairings are seen a lot in Naruto fanfiction, though I have noticed that the number of NaruSasu pairings greatly outnumber the NaruHina pairings. Let's change this. My challenge will be a NaruHina main pairing all other non-yaoi/yuri pairings are up to the author. The last part, and main criteria of the challenge will come in the last (next) chapter. Happy writing.


	4. Konoha's Teacher

AN: I was trying to wait until I could get caught up in my reading, but that ain't happening, so here we go. Also:

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Konoha Legends 4

Uzumaki Naruto sat on the bed of the young boy who was his namesake. He had been at the house for the last hour, and in that room for at least half of that time. A small dark haired child had his face buried in his pillow, crying. "Naruto, if there is anything I can do-" started the older blond.

"C-could you sob tell sob tell me a story like . . ." The child trailed off. It was a little muffled anyway considering he had said it into the pillow.

"Sure," he said gently. "How about I tell you the story of one of the greatest men to ever live?" The small child nodded into his pillow. "He was average height, strong, skilled, and one of the nicest people you would ever meet. Most called him 'sensei.' He was looked up to by nearly the entire village of Konoha. He was a master of the basics. He had no clan jutsu's and no move that he became known for, but he knew the basics inside and out. And would willingly teach them to anyone who was willing to learn, and even many who weren't . . ."

The Hokage stood before hundreds if not thousands of people. "This is why he chose to teach at the Academy. And a great teacher he was. He had more patients and put up with more crap than anyone should ever have to. Including the crap of several of Konoha's jounin, anbu, and even one stupid Hokage." There were a few grim chuckles from the crowd.

"Nearly an entire village regarded him with the greatest respect. They trusted him with their own lives, as well as the lives of their children. Iruka made it his goal to protect all of the children that came under his charge, and even some that were not. H-he gave his life on his last mission, saving the life of an enemy child.

"Iruka . . . Iruka-sensei was a great man." Tears were starting to fall from the Hokage's face. "If it weren't for him I would not be here today. I owe him my life. He could see the best in people even-even when they couldn't see the best in themselves. The two of us had a special relationship. I would screw up . . . he would punish me . . . then we would make up over ramen. He was the only f-f-father I ever had." The tears were now streaming down Naruto's face.

"Iruka . . . never made sob much of a name for himself outside of this village . . . but inside, he was known to all. He will forever be the sensei of Konoha. He has earned the status of one of Konoha's Legend's. May he rest in peace."

Throughout Konoha, not a single sound was heard. No shops were open, no children were playing ninja, no ramen was being cooked. Everyone in the village was at the service observing a moment of complete silence. From the perch on one of the buildings near the memorial service, two figures watched in silence. The man stood expressionless, forehead protector symbolizing the Cloud upon his head. A child stood next to him, tears silently falling from his eyes, saying goodbye to the man who saved his life.

Author's Notes: All right everyone, here is the final part of my challenge. The television show Stargate SG-1 is known for their "Trapped In a Box" episodes (TIB). This is where 1 or 2 people become trapped, deserted, or in some other way cut off from all or nearly all outside contact, and the story is made interesting (MASH did this with a language barrier). This is not the type of thing like beings lost in a forest, either. The area must be small, confining, a "box" (Stargate has used ships, small caves, and other such things). This is my challenge. Anyone can be trapped. All other pairings aside from Naru/Hina are up to the author. One shots and shorter stories are preferred, but all will be read and reviewed at least once with an honest opinion (Warning I am about a month behind, but I will get to it). Happy writing all.


End file.
